


Reindeer Games

by morwen_re



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_re/pseuds/morwen_re
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Odin and Fury decide that the only way to convince Loki that Midgard is worth anything is to set him up with a slightly clueless human who knows too much about his mythology?  Just a touch of Mary Sue involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

Odin walked in to the room to meet Fury. His adopted son was out of control and this was a measure of last resort that they were about to inflict on him. If only it had not come to this, he thought, sighing.

“Odin.” Fury greeted, already sitting at the small table. No one else knew of this meeting this side of the gate, and he was guessing that no one knew other than Odin on the other.

“Director Fury.” The god responded, still standing. “I have a list of traits we will need to look for...”

“If I understood your message correctly, we are looking for a very specific type of person, are we not?” Fury stated, making it a non-question in his usual manner.

“Yes. One that would have to have endurance, be clever enough to keep his attention, devious enough to see through his schemes, and yet be gentle enough to temper his rage.” Odin agreed. “I will revoke his powers as I did for Thor all those years ago in hopes that he would learn his lesson. What Loki takes from it will be up to him, and I will warn you that we run the risk of his Jotun blood rising.”

“There are always risks of some kind.” Fury said sadly. “I think I have a candidate for you, one that I believe you are already acquainted with.”

“What? I told you, she has to-”

“-be human? She is, although she has ties to the fey. I believe your other son knows her and has worked with her in the Avengers. They recently took on a necromancer together. She's decided to stay this side for the time being after having so much fun with them.” Fury said, grimacing slightly on the last sentence. “Born on this world and still has a few living relatives here, has ties enough that we can depend on her to try to help this world if it needs it.”

“Alright then. We only will have one chance of this, or Loki will be aware of our intentions. It has to be soon, as well. His time is drawing near.” Odin stated, closing his eye as he remembered what he had _seen_.

“Of course.” Fury nodded, “I'll start the arrangements as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, friend.” Odin said as he turned towards the door. “Hopefully this will save my son.”

“Hopefully this will save the world.” Fury responded.

Kathrine yawned, desperately trying to hide it. The last mission she had been sent on had triggered her insomnia, damn it, and she couldn't sleep because she kept reliving the images she had seen. Humans were cruel, sometimes more so than the rouge fey she hunted in the other world. At least most of them had the excuse of being psychopaths from birth, verses these humans that were brainwashed fanatics and would do anything for their cause. Those bodies, not the worst she had seen, but it brought up bad memories and she could barely keep from seeing the white walls closing in on her again.

Clint looked at her and shook his head. He knew, just as Natasha did, what happened and how close it was to what had happened to her all those years ago. That's what they got for digging into her past as deep as they did. At least now they trusted her to some extent. He knew what it was like to have to relive a piece of the past and have the nightmares haunt you. Natasha eased closer to Kathrine, offering silent support.

Steve just looked sick. He had that edge of innocence that was slowly wearing away, his hope that mankind would one day find its better side eroding. Kathrine had noticed and tried to smile at him, but her yawn had swallowed it. Poor kid, she was almost falling asleep on her feet but every time they had tried to sleep, she had woken everyone with her screams of terror. She had made them swear not to tell Logan, for fear it would set her uncle on a guilt trip again. What happened had happened and none of them had realized that the mission to that compound would result in triggering her memories. She would have stayed home and continued on her translation work instead if she had even suspected.

The harrier landed gently on the giant helijet, Kathrine still started when it touched down. When they stood, her hands were shaking hard as she undid the harness. She was exhausted, hating herself for faults that she didn't have much control over. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked down with the rest of the team, sliding her smile on her face like a mask. At least her Uncle Logan wasn't there to see through it.

“Welcome back.” Agent Coulson stated, waiting for them. “Your debriefing will be shortly, as soon as Fury is finished with his current meeting. I hope you had a nice trip.”

His demeanor was serious as ever, as honest as ever, and that gave Kathrine a small bit of an anchor to the present and let her smile.. “Thanks Coulson. It wasn't great, but the food was good.”

“Glad to hear you found at least one thing you could enjoy.” He replied as he lead them inside. “If you will wait in the meeting room for Director Fury.”

“Sure.” Natasha said, sitting down and propping her feet on the table.

The rest joined her, Kathrine grabbing herself a cup of joe to help steady her nerves. These shakes were getting worse and she was seriously thinking about asking Tony or Bruce if they had any suggestions for sleep aids. Not always the wisest thing for her to use, but better than her becoming a liability.

Steve watched her down her first cup in a matter of seconds and went to grab the pot. He wanted a cup as well, and knew if he didn't take control of the pot, she'd easily drink the whole thing before Fury came back in the room and she'd start sounding like a demented gerbil. After he poured himself his cup, he refilled Kathrine's and held it up for Clint and Natasha who shook their heads.

Fury walked in just as Steve took his seat again, looking at Kathrine and the way she was drinking the cup. “So, how bad was it?”

“Sir, I request that Kathrine be given at least a few days of rest before she has to go back on a mission.” Steve stated quickly, before anyone else could say anything and earning him a glare from the woman.

Ignoring the glare, Fury asked again, “What happened?”

Clint took a breath, “Well, sir, when we got there, the bird had flown the coop and left quite a mess. His 'followers' decided to kill the captives after they had a bit of  _fun_ with them.”

“They were tied to beds and raped and tortured, sir.” Steve added.

“Did any of them survive? How many died?” The director asked softly.

“Too many died. All of them.” Kathrine said, her eyes losing their focus for a second

“How many followers were left behind?” Fury asked.

“Ten.” Natasha said quietly, looking at her hands.

“Did you leave even one alive for us to question?” He asked them.

Kathrine looked up, her hazel eyes flashing green as her magic flared slightly and a feral grin lit her face. “No. I can always bring one back for you though. It might be fun to kill the bastards again.”

Fury swallowed, trying to remember that she could do exactly what she said and that she was on his side. Had sworn an oath to help the Avengers as long as they followed the laws and their own oaths. “No need, although next time you might want to just leave one alive. He might have answers that we might just need some time soon.”

“Then I guess it's a good thing that I pulled the hard drives.” Natasha stated. “They'll be dropped off at Tech support by tonight.”

Fury closed his eye, trying to still the headache he could feel rising. “Alright then. You will  _all_ report to the medics and  _after_ your take your physical, you are dismissed.”

Kathrine smirked, glad that had he noticed she had waited a few days to take the physical last time. Tony had as well, trying to get out of it entirely. She stood as the others did, walking to the med wing of the flying machine. Fury caught her arm, stopping her before she made it out the door.

“You need to be more careful.” He said.

“I lost my temper. It doesn't happen often.” She said, wanting to get the physical done so she could see her friends about what might be a good drug for dreamless sleep.

“I'm not talking about the mission. You normally are very good and your references from the Fey are spotless.” Fury told her, tilting his head so he could look directly at her. “I'm talking about you taking care of yourself. Your teammates are worried about you. Natasha noted in her last report that you tend to take more risks than necessary to protect them. They are trained, some more so than you, to do their jobs. Let them help you.”

Kathrine swallowed hard and nodded. “I'll try, but no promises.”

Fury sighed, and let her go. It was the best he was going to get from her and he knew it. “Alright then. Go get your physical. And talk to the  _doctor_ about medication, not Stark or Banner. I really don't want to have to watch you get forced onto medical leave because they told you to take something you shouldn't.”

Kathrine made a noise between a snort and a laugh as she walked out the door. He had no clue that the doctors were the ones that had prescribed her the last medication that had given her a bad reaction. The only doctor she really trusted on this ship was the one that turned green when his temper slipped the leash. She'd let the medics poke and prod her since she didn't really have a choice, but no medication if she could help it.

On the way down the hall, she spotted Thor arguing with someone inside one of the residence rooms, but she couldn't make out who it was. Kathrine nodded at him, although she didn't think he even realized she was there. She shrugged it off and walked into the med center, swallowing and centering herself as the scent of antiseptic hit her nose. Fighting the flashbacks, she allowed herself to be stripped and examined. The doctors left her alone for a moment, talking amongst themselves about something that she wasn't quite up to catching. A needle appeared in one of their hands and instantly she was on alert.

“What's that for?” She asked, tensing to run, to fight, to stay far away from whatever was in that needle.

“Just a vaccine that S.H.E.I.L.D is giving its operatives. It's alright.” One of the nurses stated, coming from behind her.

“No, no it's not. I didn't sign on to let someone inject me with anything-” Kathrine said, just this side of hysterical and her voice was rising.

Another nurse, a big burly one, put her in a headlock as she tried to bolt. The first nurse grabbed her arm and straightened it as the doctor swooped in and jabbed her. She screamed bloody murder and caused her friends to come racing in just in time to watch her trying to strangle the doctor with the needle still in her arm.

Thor was the closest and grabbed her. “Friend, I think the healer was not trying to hurt you.”

“I don't care! You don't inject people without their consent! It's in the big book of rules, ya know!” She screamed, trying, unsuccessfully, to writhe her way out of his grip. “I'm just going to stab him with this damn needle and see how he likes it!”

Kathrine ripped the needle out of her arm and threw it at the doctor just as he ducked and it hit the wall behind him. She started to scream obscenities in elfish, which in turn cause Thor to start blushing and Tony, who had just walked in, to cock his head as he made a mental note to ask her what she was saying. Her words started to slur as someone came in behind Thor.

“What is going on?” She heard someone say as the tranq hit her and everything went black.

Kathrine woke groggy as all hell and looked around her. Her quarters, with the gentle green and cream wall paper surrounding her. Unbound, laying on her bed with her fluffy blankets tucked in around her. A scented candle burning to keep the shadows dancing and help her relax.

Her mind took all this in and she felt her body relax enough that she wasn't on high alert. She was going to have to tell Fury that if he even vaguely thought about trying a stunt like that again, she was going to have to quit because she would splatter the med center walls with red. He was lucky that she had trusted him and his staff enough that they could get close enough to do what they did, and that she was exhausted. She did a quick inventory of her body, noted that there weren't any new scars, and only lingering bits of the drug they had injected her with. Vaccine her ass. That had been a tranquilizer.

A knock on her door had her wrapping her robe that someone had placed on her over the hospital gown tighter around herself. It was Bruce.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked gently, not making eye contact. He knew what it was like to have trust shattered.

“I will be. Do you know what was in that needle?” She told him, motioning to her desk chair.

“Not yet. Tony grabbed it in the chaos that followed you biting Thor.” He said, smiling wryly.

Kathrine looked to the side and made a face. “I'll have to apologize to him. He didn't deserve that. At least I don't think he did. I really don't remember much.”

“You really don't like needles, do you? You started to go all twitchy witch on us in there. Loki actually did something useful and kept you from making stuff stab people.” Tony said as he came in without knocking and took a seat on her bed.

“No, I don't.” She said, fighting the memories that were trying to roll to surface with amusement from the way her present pseudo family trying to help her deal with this. “Too many bad memories from bad things in them.”

“Understandable.” Tony said, pulling out some freeze dried strawberries. “Want some? Can't have these around Pepper.”

She took one from him, glad for the sweet and tart flavor that burst on her tongue. It got rid of the nasty funk that lingered in her mouth. “Thank you. So, Loki is here?”

“Yeah, Odin sent him here to do penance. Who knows if it will work?” Bruce stated, taking a berry from Tony as well when it was offered. “Guy is certifiably crazy.”

“I agree.” Kathrine said, leaning against the wall behind her as she pulled her knees up. “He is actually one of the few people that scare me.”

“Wait, you're not afraid of him going all big and green, but you're afraid of Thor's brother?” Tony asked, looking shocked as he pointed at Bruce.

“I like mythology. I love reading stories about tricksters. His stories are always chaotic and there's no guessing which way he will decide to go, good or bad. I always managed to avoid him when the prince needed to go to Asgard for what ever reason.” She told them, rolling her eyes. “Don't think my luck will hold here for that.”

“Not much of a chance.” Tony agreed.

“Especially since it looks like the two of you are going to be partnered.” Natasha said as she swung in, leaning against the door frame. “You'll be okay.”

“I hope so. I really hope so.”

Loki silently fumed. He had been placed back on Earth, of all places, and had been bound so his magic was limited. Not only that, but he was being forced to work for the same Director Fury that he had tried to thwart only few years before. And his 'partner' was a human witch that barely had control of her power if her actions in the medical center were any indication. He should have just been left to rot in the jail cell that had been made for him, but no, he had wanted out for whatever insane reason. Now he was just torturing himself by having to pretend to help these puny mortals.

“Brother, are you ready to meet Kathrine?” Thor asked him, his concern slightly sickening Loki.

“As ready as ever I will be.” Loki responded, sliding a mask of indifference over his face.

“She is not like the other humans here. I believe that is why Fury recommend her as your partner, as she knows some of our ways. She-” Thor started to explain, as though Loki cared. He quickly drowned out the sound of his adopted brother's voice.

They walked into the mess hall, passing the man that Loki could have sworn he had killed on the way in. Thor lead him to a table where the solider, the iron knight, and the monster sat with the slip of a girl. She looked so young, so out of place with them even though everyone's body language suggested that she did indeed belong that it threw him off balance. Thor took the seat across from her after making introductions, leaving the only one left right next to her and forcing Loki to take it.

She nodded to him, obviously having just taken a bite of food as she hastily chewed and swallowed it. “Hi.”

“Hello.” He said curtly.

“I'm told that you helped keep my magic under control earlier. I need to thank you for that.” She said, surprising him. “It normally doesn't happen.”

“I would hope not.” He said, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum.

She seem to sense that and turned back to the conversation going on with the rest of the group, something to do with the solider and the knight arguing over tactics with the monster only adding in when forced. Thor was pointing out how a maneuver could only work one way and not another or some such nonsense, Loki really didn't care.

Kathrine was watching the demi-god out of the corner of her eye, keeping half an ear in for what Steve and Tony were saying just in case it came up later. Sometimes she felt like a walking tape recorder with the way she remembered what was said. Clint could remember everything that was visual, she could remember the audio and that had enabled them to often reconstruct scenes from their missions together and let the others help them figure out what went wrong or right. The skill also was helping her out as she started to take classes in college, under Tony's advise and guidance. Steve was also taking a few classes, but hadn't told Tony for fear of the teasing that was sure to ensue if he found out. She didn't care about it, and as long as Tony helped her out, she would ignore it.

Loki seemed to not care about what was happening, which she could understand. He probably wasn't here by choice, and was either trying to plan a way to get out, or just biding his time until his father would allow him to leave. He looked slightly different than she had always imagined him to be, but she was going off of old, old English that was mostly German text for descriptions of him. Tall, dark haired, pale skin, proud facial structure with piercing green eyes. Not terrible to look at... She really needed to stop thinking that particular train of thought. Especially when she knew that if her face turned even the slightest shade of red she'd be teased or sent off to the med center and she really didn't want to go back to that place anytime soon if ever again. For everyone's sake.

So she turned to the conversation at hand and added her two cents when she could follow. Full on battle tactics weren't her thing, she was more of a one-on-five-or-less surprise fighter, ambush style. Less casualties on her side that way. Food was brought for the demi-gods and Thor started to eat with his usual gusto. Loki didn't seem all that thrilled, but she didn't know if that was because he was being compared to his brother who ate almost everything with gusto, or if he really wasn't enjoying the food. She would have to ask him later, if he had anything he like in particular. Cook normally liked her well enough that he let her putter around in his kitchen from time to time. If Loki wasn't here willingly, or under duress, she could at least give him one thing to enjoy while here. Sometimes just one thing made the difference.

“So, Reindeer Games... How'd your dad get you to join us? Black mail?” Tony asked, causing Kathrine to groan at his nickname.

“Don't call me that.” Loki said, his eyes suddenly focusing on Tony.

“I can't make promises.” Tony said, smiling viciously. “I call her Tabby or Twitchy Witchy all the time. He's Capsicle. I come up with stuff all the time as they present themselves. Can't help it.”

Kathrine rubbed her hand over her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. “I let you call me that because it is the most innocent of things you came up with. How is it that I'm the one that looks like a teenager and yet act like the mature one?”

“'Cause girls mature faster? Although I will point out that I am only a couple of months older.” Tony stated, pointing a carrot at her.

“Exactly. Only a few months difference. Not years.” She said, trying very hard not to grab the carrot and choke him with it.

“Will you both stop?” Bruce intervened, reading Kathrine's body language and knowing that she tended to get violent when Tony started to point things at her.

“You're lucky I know how to behave in public.” Kathrine stated, huffing and folding her arms across her chest.

“Sometimes.” Tony said, smirking when he saw her eye twitching.

“Enough children.” Steve said, holding up his hand. “Don't make me get Fury.”

“Yes big brother.” Kathrine taunted. “Although I do need to have a talk with him about that damn shot.”

“Are they always like this?” Loki asked, starting to laugh.

“Almost always. Just like home, right brother?” Thor said, smiling. His brother hadn't laughed without it sounding forced in so long, Thor had almost forgotten what it sounded like.

Loki's face fell at the reminder and his laughter ended as abruptly as it had began. “Not likely.”

“What's wrong?” Kathrine asked, pausing in her miming of throwing something at Tony. She could swear they had been siblings at some incarnation or other at times, with Steve as their elder sibling.

“Nothing.” Loki replied, looking irritated.

She let it go, but filed it away to look for an answer later. She wasn't as good as Natasha was at reading between the lines. Maybe she could enlist the other assassin’s help in deciphering Loki. “Okay. Nice to meet you, but I've got to head back up to my room and work on translating that blasted book Fury found.”

“Translation? Of what?” Loki asked, something peaking his interest.

“A book of Necromancy. It gives me the creeps, but we've never found the owner and we've been attacked by a few of the zombie raisers that wanted the damn thing.” Kathrine explained. “Not that we necessarily want to find the owner. Just want to find out what he, or she, was up to.”

“You can read it?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, it takes me a bit, but I can. I know most of the pictographs, and the ones I don't I can typically ask a friend if they know.” Kathrine said, shrugging. “I'm technically a full fledged magi, but I tend to use more physical forms of fighting with my specialties being other magicks. Could you read it?”

“Some. I have an elemental understanding of that branch of magic. Maybe I could take a look sometime?” He answered, hoping that this wasn't some child's book of magic that she was speaking of. If it was a challenge, he might have something to entertain himself with.

“Sure. You can stop by my room after you're finished eating.” She said, “I can use some help with it and no one here has any clue how to read it. Dr. Strange won't touch it for fear that it will draw the attention of the owner, and while I can't blame him, having an older magic user to double check my work would be nice.”

“Do you feel as though we just experienced what normal people go through when we start talking?” Tony asked Bruce.

“I'm thinking, yes?” He replied as Steve snickered.

Kathrine was sitting at her desk with the book out of its box, her reading glasses on the tip of her nose and a cup of steaming hot coffee with real cream and sugar sitting next to her notes, when Loki knocked on the door frame. “Come in.”

He looked around, surprised to see runes of protection drawn in strong wards around the door and various artifacts that he could sense had magic hidden within them scattered throughout the room. Maybe he was wrong about her just being an amateur dabbler. What he was seeing was contradictory to his original theory. But it did not make sense, she didn't look any older than twenty at the most, fifteen at the least, so how could she have this much knowledge?

“This is the book?” He asked, looking down over her shoulder, and then picking up a couple of pages of her notes.

“Yup. Creepy old thing, isn't it?” She said, looking up for a moment. He was _tall_ , something that she wasn't exactly used to. She felt almost petite next to him. Kathrine turned back to the book and used the eraser end of her pencil to point to a symbol on the open page. “You wouldn't happen to know what this nasty symbol is, do you? I recognize some of the strokes, but it doesn't make sense if it's the word I think it might be.”

He leaned in closer, close enough that she could smell him easily. Not bad, definitely not a bad smell, lightly reminding her of a pine wood on a winter's night. She hoped she didn't smell, something she was always afraid of since her actual home had four cats that occasionally took revenge on her for her long absences by peeing on her stuff.

Loki took a minute, finger tracing the symbol right above the book while not actually touching the book. “I believe it means 'to hold or to bind by spirit and blood' which you are correct does not make much sense since it comes right after a sentence that uses several symbols that indicate that this particular spell is for releasing something. Maybe it is releasing the spirit to bind it to something?”

“I've thought of that and tried to re-translate the spell from the beginning to see if I misunderstood something somewhere, but I can't seem to find anything.” She said, frustration rolling through her. “I don't know any living necromancers. I tend to kill them when I come across them.”

“Oh?” Loki asked, cocking his head at her. “Do you have a fear of the undead?”

“No, just don't like having to fight zombies. They don't stay down once you chop off the head unless you kill their maker first. And ghouls are worse, damn near invincible until you kill the summoner first and they'll gnaw on you before they'll kill you.” She said, making gagging noises. “Vamps can normally be reasoned with. Ghosts I just tend to feel sorry for and try to find a shaman who can help guide them back to the world that they belong to.”

“And you encounter these regularly in this world?” He asked sarcastically.

“No, but other side I do. Live in Tarnish most of the time, but I'm taking a sabbatical here for the moment. Need to stay around humans for a bit before I forget what I am.” She told him simply.

He leaned in closer to her, about to sneer at her for her delusions when he recalled the rumors that the elfin prince had a pet human that he took with him almost everywhere. The rumors had started several years ago and had implied that he had given the human something to stop aging so he could keep her with him forever. “You're the prince's pet?”

She smiled wryly. “Not his pet. His boot dagger. It is a useful cover though.”

“It's said that you were in running to be the current Soceror Supreme's apprentice and you turned it down. Why?” He asked, as suddenly everything that had been said to him was falling into place.

“Simple. Didn't want that much power or responsibility.” She explained. “And I don't have the attention span for it. The prince is okay with me wandering around and doesn't mind if he doesn't hear from me for a couple of months as long as I let him know where I might be at least once a year, and that's mostly because he wants to know I'm still alive.”

“Hm.” He frowned. “And yet here you are, working for the human agency S.H.E.I.L.D. Is that not a large responsibility?”

She shrugged. “Kinda. Except I can walk away anytime I want to. No strings except that my uncle works for them as well and I just want to keep an eye on him.”

“Fear of commitment?” He smirked.

“Little. I have my friends and I will protect them until I'm blue in the face, but I don't want to risk having a formal obligation.” She told him, ignoring the smirk and concentrating on the book. “Do you see anything that might make this spell make any sense that I missed?”

He scowled at her non reaction, but took a look anyway. His hand brushed against hers when she moved it to point out the start of the spell. There was some kind of a spark, like static electricity, when they touched. She thought that was all it was and barely winched when he pulled his hand back to look at it.

“What was that? Did you cast something?” He demanded.

“Wha-? No!” She exclaimed, “Did you?”

“No.” He said firmly. He had the oddest feeling that she was being honest. “I did not. I am bound to not use magic unless it is first used against me.”

“Oh.” She said, looking slightly saddened. Then, as she realized that neither of them had used magic intentionally, “Oh shit. Did the book do that?”

“It is done.” Odin said quietly to Fury as he passed him in the hall. “What happens now is up to them.”

“Then let's hope that this works out the way we thought it would.” Fury stated, closing his eye. “I only hope that we're both standing when they discover what was done.”

Loki's eyes flashed red for a second, startling Kathrine as he growled, “I don't believe that last symbol was part of the original text.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her skin tightening in anticipation. The woman started to gnaw on her lower lip, drawing his glaze to it as her pink tongue swept out to soothe it. “It's been there since I opened up the page... Are you saying that someone could have altered the book after it came into S.H.E.I.L.D's hands? That would mean that the person would be at risk for discovery by the necromancer, unless they were very powerful themselves...”

“Yes. And that would explain why it did not make sense for it to be in the spell. I believe there are tests that humans can do to test the ink?” He said, trying not to notice how close she was to him. It had to be the spell, which he should be able to fight. Which he wanted to fight, but for some reason his normal defenses were not coming to his aid.

“Yes! I'll grab the book and box it up and take it to Tony! He can help, especially since he's almost a complete null and the book is just a book to him.” She said, moving to slide the box closer so it would be easier to place the book inside. The move caused her to brush against Loki's chest, as he had not moved from leaning over her to better see the book. Another spark, this one noticeably magical, went through them. She felt her temperature spike and became very aware of how close the demi-god was standing to her. Kathrine swallowed hard, sitting back down. “Can you back up just a smidge?”

“If I say no?” Loki said, his breathing coming in hard. Between the sudden awareness of a female so close to him and the fact that the spell was hitting him so hard, he was thrown off balance and his normal cold facade was breaking.

“Then I can't get the book in the box and I really don't like touching the thing for longer than I have to.” She responded, trying hard to ignore her body's responses. Just a little bit closer and she could kiss his neck, lick it and taste him... She shook her head, hard, trying to clear it. “Tony can figure out who did this and when. If we find out who-”

He kissed her, cutting off whatever she was going to say. She felt the spell hook them both hard as she heard her coffee cup hit the ground as she braced her hand against the table. A quick thought released the hold on the door that kept it open most of the day and it slid shut. Loki's tongue invaded her mouth, sliding against hers and tasting of winter's cool breath. He twisted her chair around so that she was facing him, his hands stroking her shoulders. Her body felt oddly heavy, a warmth pooling just below her belly button. This felt odd, felt good, but not something she had felt before.

Loki knew that he normally would never consider this, but something was drawing him in. Her scent was laced heavy with arousal, lain over the floral and herbal scent that was hers, like an old garden. She smelt of spring, of things that should not belong to him as one of the Jotun. He was vaguely aware that he wanted to own her, to make her solely his, but could not understand why. After the spell ran it's course, they should be able to go their separate ways, with this girl being able to brag about taking him later on in her mortal life. She was human, not something he would normally taking consider as a lover, but there was something hauntingly out of reach that was drawing him closer. Her taste was like a fine wine that he could easily drink himself to intoxication.

Barely aware that he had started to unbutton her shirt and was nibbling his way down her neck, she licked his earlobe, her hands tangling in his dark hair. She couldn't fight this, wasn't sure she wanted to try with the way it felt. Her nipples distended, hardened to points that rasped against her lace and silk bra. She hadn't intended for anyone to see her in it, but loved the way it felt most of the time. Now, it just felt as though it was too tight and rough and she wanted it off. Kathrine wanted his skin against hers in a way that she was unfamiliar with in her own body, suddenly understanding all her romance novels in a way that she hadn't expected. A whispered spell had her clothing vanishing, still sitting in her chair.

He leaned back, a small grin on his face as he took in the look in her eyes. Hunger, lust, and a strange need that he felt echoed. Who ever had made this spell knew the craft well, his erection straining against his breaches. Loki took in the view before him, finding that he liked what he saw. She was fit, with slight curves that definitely made him happy. He took her left breast in his hand and stroked it, causing her to mew and arch her back in pleasure, inviting him to do more. He pulled back, taking off his jerkin and under tunic slowly, watching as the hunger built higher in her eyes.

Kathrine rose from the chair, stalking towards him as a smirk twisted his lips. She pushed him on the bed, straddling his legs as she bent and licked her way down his chest, unlacing his breaches herself and freeing him as he helped her push them down his legs. Her breasts brushed against him, soft flesh stroking him before she took her turn to admire him. Her mouth watered and she gave into impulse, licking his head lightly to taste. He didn't taste like the men that had forced her, although there was a shared saltiness. She liked his taste almost as much as she like her coffee, which was a lot. Quickly, before she could over think, she wrapped her mouth around him and use her hand to cup him below. Sliding her tongue around his head and squeezing lightly, she wanted to grin at the way he moaned and threw his head back. Sucking lightly, she slid her mouth further down, using her tongue to apply slight pressure to the heavy vein on the underside of his cock. His hands threaded their way into her hair, massaging her scalp in encouragement. Tilting her head side to side as she pulled back up before plunging down, Kathrine decided she liked the sense of power she had as she sucked him off.

His eyes opened and meet hers, turning from their normal green to a glowing red that should have scared her. He pulled her off, winching at the loss of warmth, but quickly pinning her below him with her arms at her sides. “You have a dirty set of skills.” He rumbled.

She smirked and licked her lips, “You have no idea.”

His hand slid down her belly to her slit, surprised to feel how wet she was. His fingers caressed her opening, testing her readiness. She was tight, sucking at them, moaning when he brushed against her clit. He slid one finger, then two into her entrance, scissoring them to stretch her slightly. He knew he was larger than any human male and didn't want her to be in more pain than necessary when he took her. She started to rock against his fingers, and he curled them inside her, finding her sweet spot and stroking it. A twist of his wrist had her writhing against him, moaning as a look passed over her face that was almost pain. He knew she was close, so close as he removed his hand and licked his fingers clean. Her taste was just as fresh as her scent, sweet and light as a gentle rain on a meadow.

She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was it was quickly lost as he covered it with his own and dragged his erection down her belly and lined himself with her opening. He teased her, gliding the tip up and down her slit and driving her crazy. She ran her fingers along his back, nails lightly raking the muscles. He released her mouth long enough for them to catch their breath and to hear her whisper a plea, causing him to smirk. He decided to grant them both what they wanted and slid inside her, making her arch her back as her eyes rolled back.

He was big. So much so that she felt as though if he were any bigger, she'd be bursting, tearing at the seams. It was just under the threshold of pain, so deliciously good that she didn't want him to pull out. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to hold him, pull him deeper. She felt his smirk against her neck as he nipped and licked, feeding her arousal. She wanted something that was just out of reach, that built up as he pulled out and thrust back in, slowly speeding up. Kathrine was shaking, trying to hold herself together as she felt like she was about to fly apart with every stroke. His name became a mantra on her lips, her nails scrapping against his shoulders, back, anything she could reach to try to hold him.

Loki could barely see anything, almost solely focused on the feel of her underneath him, surrounding him. He could not believe the way she felt. It had to be the spell, the way that she fit him so perfectly, the way her hands roamed over him exactly the way he wanted, needed her to. Her skin tasted so sweet under his tongue, the light sweat that was building on it as he pushed her adding to his addiction. He could feel her tightening, sheath pulsing around him even as he let spurts of precum fill her. Her nails dug little half moons into his lower back and he felt her start to go. He barely held on, determined to hold on for at least one more round as she silently screamed as she fluttered around him. She was like a vice around him, a silken trap that he did not want to pull out of anytime soon.

She almost passed out when he hit her cervix, triggering ecstasy. He kept going, prolonging the spasms that rocketed through her. She didn't want it to ever stop, just for him to keep going. And he did, pushing her higher into another orgasm quickly, stronger than the first as he joined her, filling her with his seed. Kathrine did fall this time, only being aware of Loki rolling them both to the side so his weight didn't crush her, still staying within her before settling a blanket around them both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that I've posted in a great long while, so please be gentle. I will be trying to update as often as I can, but work and life may get a little in way.


End file.
